Dorklich
Dorklich is a city currently under construction by KrebsLovesFiesh, AlphaSkyRaider, and Jononator. It's location is south of Falkenheim. Work started on November 30th, 2019. The original Dorklich was determined next to an NPC village called Port Lucek, discovered by ParrotAntics on April 12th, 2018. Not a lot of things are built in this city before it was regenerated in its entirety without the preservation of any builds apart from the LML Dorklich station building. History of The Original Dorklich Pre-LML The history of Dorklich began on April 12th, 2018, when ParrotAntics explored the far east lands (which later became Sector 6) and found an NPC village near the seashore. Because he needed areas for his then upcoming Lucek Memorial Line, he named the village Port Lucek. The memorials of having the station being established was done on April 15th, 2018. The construction of 2 stations of LML - Chicktato and Port Lucek - also began in this period. Post-LML Construction of both stations and their section was done on April 19th, 2018. Krebs made a commemoration plaque to celebrate completion of LML despite the Dinnertime-Chicktato section still being unfinished. At the same time, Krebs made Dorklich Central railway station in the direct neighbourhood of Port Lucek terminal station. The station became instantly mocked for having 22 single-rail slots, none of them being occupied during completion day except the one starting on second floor, which was made to be the loop line terminal point. One day later, April 20th, Dinnertime-Chicktato rail bridge was finished and Lucek Memorial Line was declared as completed. At the same time Krebs explored lands beyond his planned city, just to go over 25000 blocks away from world's central point. Dorkmenian Genocide KrebsLovesFiesh got banned on September 3rd, 2018 due to the fact that he leaked server information. The ban was indefinite, so KrebsLovesFiesh gave all of his things that he owned to ParrotAntics including the city of Dorklich. Awhile later Ugultu asked ParrotAntics if he could have Dorklich to himself. ParrotAntics then gave Dorklich to Ugultu without any hesitation whatsoever. Ugultu then used WorldEdit to regenerate Dorklich. This event is known as the Dorkmenian Genocide. Everything in Dorklich was totally annihilated. Ugultu then built what is currently known as Falkenheim in Dorklich's old place. History of The Current Dorklich Ugultu Gets His Operator Status Stripped After Ugultu got his operator status stripped away due to the constant flow of drama that he caused, he decided to abandon the UMS and all of his builds because he heavily relies on WorldEdit to create most of them. (Which is a privilege that only an operator has.) While in the process of abandoning UMS, he decided to give away most of his land that he owned, including the area in Falkenheim which he will be using in the future (He actually didn't claim this area. This will be very important in later sections). The Falkenheim-Dorklich Wall In response to this, KrebsLovesFiesh, with the help of Jono, BUFFbeard (as an observer), Nyan, and AlphaSkyRaider, recreated Dorklich. The new Dorklich is directly south of Falkenheim's borders. Due to this, a wall had to be built to clearly separate Falkenheim and Dorklich from each other. During the construction of the wall, many things were added to make the wall more realistic: cannons, Dorklich and Anticia flags, and graffiti which heavily mocked Ugultu were added. Construction of The New Dorklich Starts After the wall was created, AlphaSkyRaider created a simple road system which he described as "gender-neutral". He then connected it to the bridge which connects to EBE. Shortly after KrebsLovesFiesh started to rebuild a few of the builds that were lost in the original Dorklich. AlphaSkyRaider copied embassies from allied cities and countries under KrebsLovesFiesh's orders. KrebsLovesFiesh and other players even built some new things to spice things up a little. Within 2 days, Dorklich went from being nothing to a reasonably-sized town. Tensions Between Falkenheim and Dorklich Intensifies Around this time, Ugultu found out about the wall and the new Dorklich. He immediately complained to Kevin, suggesting that the wall in Dorklich was vandalism inside of his claims. Player Jononator323 390 found out that Ugultu actually never claimed the areas south of the border wall. (This is where the never-claimed land part comes in.) He addressed this to the rest of the operator team, who then told Ugultu that the wall in Dorklich was allowed because Ugultu actually never claimed the area. In response to this, Ugultu attempted to move the wall south. But with the current status of Dorklich, the relocation of the wall is impossible without destroying some parts of Dorklich. The Dorklich Reunification Project When Ugultu made his official departure on December 2nd, 2019, he transferred ownership of Islote, Havilland, and Falkenheim to Kevin. This action immediately jump-started Kevin's plan for the "Dorklich Reunification Project" as he would dub it. The project consisted of addressing the wall question, Havilland's claim, and the proper way to reunify Dorklich. He began with removing the needless damage from the siege with the help of Alpha and relocate it to a memorial area in an unused fair area. This would effectively conclude the wall relocation saga. Havilland was handed over to Jono on December 3rd, 2019, upon his request. Kevin then finalized his plans for the project and on December 31st 2019, he approved Krebs' previously submitted land claim, thereby handing over his ownership of Falkenheim and cementing the official reunification of Dorklich. This act was approved by all active operators. This is still an ongoing event. More information will be added. Builds (Original Dorklich Era) Demolished Builds * L19 Dorklich International Airport station buliding * L20 Dorklich LML station buliding * Customs & Immigration outpost * Redstone Railway Company East Headquarters * Dorklich International Airport * Dorklich Observatory Tower * Statue of a person with Dorklich flag colour scheme * Rainbow torch * Dorklich Central bus terminal Under Construction (as of September 2018) * Dorklich Expressway * Dorklich Main Line * Main road system Planned But Never Built * Dorklich's Townhall * Houses * Map Hall * Fish farm (Was supposed to commence construction after the 1.13.2 update) * Power plant * Sewer plant * Water pumping station * Statue of ParrotAntics * Office of Fish and Maps * Hall of Paying Tribute to Untergangers Demolished Earlier * Embassy of Canabai (transferred to Fegelein) * Dorklich Central railway station Contributors * Nyankitty67 * AlphaSkyRaider * KrebsLovesFiesh * Jononator323 390 Gallery (Original Dorklich Era) File:2018-05-10 16.49.02.png|Customs and Immigration Outpost (Early May 2018) File:2018-05-10 16.44.30.png|Entry to L19 Dorklich International Airport station (before reconstruction in June 2018) File:2018-06-14 20.53.22.png|Dorklich Observatory Tower File:2018-05-10 16.44.13.png|Pathway to C&IO File:2018-05-10 16.43.18.png|DIA runway File:2018-05-10 16.41.09.png|Dorklich Central Railway Station (April-May 2018) File:2018-05-10 16.41.29.png|Dorklich LML station File:2018-05-10 16.41.39.png|Redstone Railway Company - East HQ Tower File:2018-05-10 16.42.05.png|''Brothers Junction'' connecting Central Station with Forklich Main Line File:2018-05-10 16.49.57.png|A plaque commemorating the construcion of Lucek Memorial Line File:2018-05-10 16.50.24.png|Monotrack loop line File:2018-05-10 16.50.31.png|Port Lucek NPC village File:2018-05-10 16.51.23.png|Dorklich skyview (May 2018) Trivia * On June 29th, 2018 the site fell under The Second Rogue Chunk Event circumstances, as several chunks were misplaced due to server's memory issues. ---- Falkenheim is a city under construction by Ugultu, AlphaSkyRaider and ParrotAntics. It's location is as same as it's predecessor, Dorklich. Dorklich was determined next to an NPC village called Port Lucek, discovered by ParrotAntics on April 12th, 2018. Not a lot of things are built in this city. But as the city progresses, more information will be added to this article. KrebsLovesFiesh and ParrotAntics used to be the co-owners of the city until Krebs was banned. Then, Parrot became the sole owner of the city. Since Sanostonburg invaded Dorklich in what they called the Falkenheim "uprising", Ugultu assigned ParrotAntics as the mayor of Falkenheim. Ugultu himself is the prime minister of Sanostonburg. History Pre-LML The history of Falkenheim began on April 12th, 2018, when ParrotAntics explored the far east lands (which later became Sector 6) and found an NPC village near the seashore. Because he needed areas for his then upcoming Lucek Memorial Line, he named the village Port Lucek. The memorials of having the station being established was done on April 15th, 2018. The construction of 2 stations of LML - Chicktato and Port Lucek - also began in this period. Post-LML Construction of both stations and their section was done on April 19th, 2018. Krebs made a commemoration plaque to celebrate completion of LML despite having Dinnertime-Chicktato section unfinished. At the same time, Krebs made Dorklich Central railway station in the direct neighbourhood of Port Lucek terminal station. The station became instantly mocked for having 22 single-rail slots, none of them being occupied during completion day except the one starting on second floor, which was made to be the loop line terminal point. One day later, April 20th, Dinnertime-Chicktato rail bridge was finished and Lucek Memorial Line was declared as completed. At the same time Krebs explored lands beyond his planned city, just to go over 25000 blocks away from world's central point. more to be added Transportation Instructions By TP Hub: Find a teleporter booth called "Falkenheim". By Warp Plugin: Execute "/warp falken" command in the chat. By train: Take the Lucek Memorial Line. By road: Start your journey on Tagor-Morioh expressway and at the interchange run towards Laval. On Laval interchange turn right and run through Fegelein and Tarrantia, where at last major interchange you turn right and go all way straight (Falkenheim intersection of EBE is under reconstruction). Builds (Falkenheim) Finished Builds * Old World Trade Center Complex * Analdeva Aquarium * Kollerhoff Tower * Residential Elite * Ecolith * CNA Center * German Bank Tower * Lemon Cologne Memorial * Falkenheim Multi Storey Car Park * Western Wharf * Arboretum * Fargas Gas Station * Shore Cafe * Zamok Tower * Landgram Tower Under Construction * Falkenheim Municipality * Falkenheim State Hospital * Turd Hotel Tower * Heris Tower * Analdeva Station * Falkenheim Grand Central * Wack Building * World Financial Center Complex * Equitable Building * SMT Headquarters * Carbon & Carbide Building * Little Montparnasse Business Center * Tower Plaza * Mitreden Tower 2 * National Records East Headquarters * Faltermeyer Building * Ministry of Culture and Tourism * Departmental Offices Complex * Edna Building * United Nations Headquarters (inherit from Islote, former Mainland) * Court of Falkenheim * Province Mansion * Communication Tridepartments * Solow Tower Planned Builds * Harbour area * Eastern Bloc Expressway interchange Builds (Dorklich, all demolished or preserved at Sacramento) Finished Builds * L19 Dorklich International Airport station buliding * L20 Dorklich LML station buliding * Customs & Immigration outpost * Redstone Railway Company East Headquarters * Dorklich International Airport * Dorklich Observatory Tower * Statue of a person with Dorklich flag colour scheme * Rainbow torch * Dorklich Central bus terminal Under Construction (as of September 2018) * Dorklich Expressway * Dorklich Main Line * Main road system Planned But Never Built * Dorklich's Townhall * Houses * Map Hall * Fish farm (Was supposed to commence construction after the 1.13.2 update) * Power plant * Sewer plant * Water pumping station * Statue of ParrotAntics * Office of Fish and Maps * Hall of Paying Tribute to Untergangers Demolished Earlier * Embassy of Canabai (transferred to Fegelein) * Dorklich Central railway station Contributors * Ugultu * AlphaSkyRaider * ParrotAntics * Nerdington * KrebsLovesFiesh Gallery (Falkenheim Era) to be added Gallery (Dorklich Era) File:2018-05-10 16.49.02.png|Customs and Immigration Outpost (Early May 2018) File:2018-05-10 16.44.30.png|Entry to L19 Dorklich International Airport station (before reconstruction in June 2018) File:2018-06-14 20.53.22.png|Dorklich Observatory Tower File:2018-05-10 16.44.13.png|Pathway to C&IO File:2018-05-10 16.43.18.png|DIA runway File:2018-05-10 16.41.09.png|Dorklich Central Railway Station (April-May 2018) File:2018-05-10 16.41.29.png|Dorklich LML station File:2018-05-10 16.41.39.png|Redstone Railway Company - East HQ Tower File:2018-05-10 16.42.05.png|''Brothers Junction'' connecting Central Station with Forklich Main Line File:2018-05-10 16.49.57.png|A plaque commemorating the construcion of Lucek Memorial Line File:2018-05-10 16.50.24.png|Monotrack loop line File:2018-05-10 16.50.31.png|Port Lucek NPC village File:2018-05-10 16.51.23.png|Dorklich skyview (May 2018) Trivia * On June 29th, 2018 the site fell under The Second Rogue Chunk Event circumstances, as several chunks were misplaced due to server's memory issues. * ParrotAntics usually describes the city as Falcon Nest, a phrase which is literal translation of word Falkenheim. Ugultu agreed to use as codename. ** Yet the site in October 11th, 2018, was to be originally named Falkenhayn-Stadt, as this was the name coined up by Gaker73 to commemorate German WWI general Erich von Falkenhayn. Category:Cities Category:Work In Progress